The Storm of Fire
by 4p0calypse
Summary: as they come to the top of half-blood hill without looking back, Percy and Annabeth soon will find the mortal world changes so fast. Camp half-blood. and they soon find out this is connected to the prophecy rachel told them. who will prevail.........
1. SUMMARY

CREATOR: THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND STORY, PLEASE READ AND HOPE YOU'LL LOVE IT. PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU.

Summary:

Percy Jackson along with his friends Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Nico find the meaning of the next great prophecy that Rachel, the new oracle foretold:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call _

_To storm or fire, the world must fall _

_An oath to keep with a final breath, _

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

Without knowing what it means they set foot on the mortal world thinking everything is ok………

What they don't know that a new enemy, stronger than typhon and the gods, is rising from the depths of a deeper prison than Tartarus………

Join Percy and friends to defeat this monster and save the world from the…..

_Storm of Fire……_

WHO WILL PREVAIL…….


	2. A refreshing new mystery

**Hope you like my new story! I got this idea months ago, I'm not just sure this will work out! Pls. review!**

_Π Chapter 1 Π_

A refreshing New mystery

Percy's POV

Just as Annabeth and me walked up half-blood hill from kissing two times, we went to our cabins and did the rest of the normal activities for the rest of the time, I still remembered the first time I was here on camp half-blood, where Chiron transformed from a man in a wheel chair whose my ex-Latin teacher to an awesome centaur, and this is where I met Annabeth, a blond haired girl, deep-tanned skin, a child of Athena, and my almost girl-friend… anyway, it was the last day of camp and Annabeth and me just walked up to the big house to say our good-byes to Chiron, but he wasn't there, so we roamed around the big house for a little while.

I only knew the big house four floors from here was a trap door leading to the attic to the ex-oracle who gave me advice, topsy-turvy advice anyway. But there was a room there that I hadn't explored. It was a door on the second floor in gold that was blocked by chains, a hellhound, not Mrs. O Leary (long story), padlocks, and all other sort of stuff.

"Uhhh, Percy I don't think we should be here". Annabeth warned me.

"I just want to see what's behind the door", I said.

"Fine one peek, only one problem!"

"What?"

"It's locked! Duh!"

"Not for long!"

"Percy? What are you doing?! You'll get us both in trouble!"

I didn't listen to her, I was already telling the hellhound to heel, and I was removing my chains with my trusty sword, Riptide, the blades cackled to the floor as the celestial bronze, one of two metals that can harm monsters; tip of my sword strikes it. The door boomed open, I hope nobody heard that. But I walked inside ignoring all Annabeth's warnings. But she came in too anyway. Mumbling that I always get her in troubles, but it was too dark to see anything I shined my sword across the room as we walked. Annabeth seemed to find a light switch and she on it. And then I saw what I was so eager to see. It was an arch doorway about seven feet high. It was made out of pure metal, I didn't know what I talked about but somehow while I was touching the arch I was not only smart but I felt more powerful.

"What is that?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Shhhhh! You're gonna get us in trouble."

"What? Now it's my fault that—"

Just then we heard footsteps.

Hello?! Somebody asked.

We went out of the room to see I was pointed in the neck of a tip of a bow. I looked up and I saw Chiron.

My gods, Percy what are you doing here? He asked.

Sorry just wanted to say goodbye, but we sort of…. My voice trailed off.

"It's okay Percy just ask permission you're always welcome here"

But Chiron, what is that arch—

It's a long story Percy… I'll just explain it to you when you're older….. His voice trailed off again.

Okay…. Come on Annabeth let's go home.

We said our goodbyes to everybody and I jumped on the bus. Argus, our hundred eyed security guard winked at me then glared evilly at me…

I didn't know why but I had a feeling this year is going to get _so_ weird…..

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT OR NOT JUST REVIEW IF IT'S GREAT OR NOT AND TELL ME IDEAS OK! **


	3. someone puts death traps at camp

**Come on guys, pls review for god's sake Pls. I'm begging you if you give me about fifteen reviews I'll make three chapters right away so pls. review well anyway here go:**

_Π Chapter 2 Π_

_Somebody put death traps at camp_

_**Percy's POV**_

It was good to see our apartment again looking uhh… normal. I think but I know life as a Demi-god is always not…. Normal. Well anyways, I walked back in our apartment. I saw Paul Blofis, and yes not blowfish but blofis, patted my back and he said, how was camp Percy?

"It was ok I think Paul." Right I haven't told you that I told him about all the Greek mythology stuff was all real. Anyway…. "Where's mom?"

"Out"

"Oh"

"But you are going to school, right?"

"Course, I am. But I'm not sure where….."

"Don't worry, I have arranged a new school you'll be going this September, it's uh what was it? Uh… oh, yes right it's the Xavier high-school and they got classes for kids with dyslexia and ADHD, but make sure you….."

"I don't blow things up, again?!"

"Pretty much…."

My new school wasn't that much…. But it was ok it has about four floors, uh a bell I think at the top of the tower, brown and red bricks was its walls_. Oooo, a new school for me to ruin _I thought. Well might as go to my classes I was good at uh…… ENGLISH: N-O, CHEMISTRY: not either, BIOLOGY:A big no, ALGEBRA: so not, and yes my favorite LATIN: aced it right away. But there was this girl who kept looking at me as if I was some kind of freak. She has straight dark brown hair that swept to her shoulders, umm brown intense eyes, balanced tan skin. She walked up to me and said, "Hi, I think you're new here right?"

"Uh... Yeah, I'm Percy." I reached out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Justine" she said while she was shaking my hand. I blushed. I think she was kind of cute. Maybe a little cuter than Annabeth.

"Wait did you said _Percy_? Like Percy Jackson?"

"Yup…"

"Oh, so you're my new roommate!"

"Roommate?"

"Uh, yes."

"Oh, nice….." but deep inside I was feeling so happy maybe I was having a crush on her, but I'm not really sure.

As the rest of the year went by Justine was teaching me about my subjects and I'm really sure I was getting a crush on her that I won't admit. But something bothered me, why haven't I had blown this school, yet? I'm sure because Kronos and his goons were defeated life should be pretty normal. And I went back to camp feeling happier than ever because I got a picture of me and Justine at the park.

And there I was at camp half blood entrance I can still see the Golden Fleece shimmering and protecting the camp borders and Peleus the dragon that protects the fleece, "hey Peleus, how ya' doin'" it just sniffled at me and went to sleep. Oh well, I rolled my eyes. But the camp was empty; I guess I was the first one. As I marched across the beach somebody yelled at me: PERCY GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!

I turned my back and I saw at the top of the half-blood hill Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Nico saying hurry!

I ran as fast as I could. What's wrong? I managed to catch my breath.

Oh nothing, Nico jeered, it's just an BOMB PLANTED INSIDE OF THE CAMP!

Good…. Good…. I mumbled, wait, did you say…….. BOMB?! BUT WHO?

We don't know, Annabeth said, but Chiron sensed it was one of _Di' Immortales_ that planted it, a voice in his head said you're camp shall burst into flames if you don't hurry and the Rachel came here and foretold another prophecy…..

Well? What was the prophecy?

Tyson came forward and speek in his weird way and said:

_**A new half-blood shall arise**_

_**A long friend ignored shall make cries**_

_**A curved entrance shows the way**_

_**The end of time can slay**_

_**Each chosen children of titans and gods**_

_**Shall combine their powers against all the odds**_

_**A hero shall rise for the final stand**_

_**The traitor shall be lost and victory shall reign**_

Whoa…. Long prophecy.

Yes, Percy, Tyson said, Chiron said we got uhh… at least uhh…. Two more weeks until the bomb explodes!

Then someone shall lead the quest that's you Percy Nico said.

Ok I'll accept it……..

By the way I got something to tell you guys………

And where's Chiron?

_**So do you like it huh? Well do you? If you do just push the green button below and you'll be happier if I make you more chapters.**_


	4. A new quest

THIS TIME NO COMMENT SHALL BE MADE……………. ANWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT…………….

Π CHAPTER 3 Π

_**I get myself into a new quest**_

Percy's POV

"So where's Chiron?"

Then somebody galloped up on my back, it was Chiron. "Percy…….. I… its terrible…… there's news from……" his voice keeps trailing of as he says something.

"What's the news?"

"Annabeth, you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Percy…….." Annabeth said, "do you remember that arch that we saw in the big house?"

"Yeah, I remember that, so what about it?"

"You're mom……. She….." Chiron said.

My eyes widened… "What? What….. Happened to mom?!"

"She… went inside the arch nobody knew how she got into it, but she's a suspect….. " Annabeth said with difficulty.

"No, she can't be…" tears were forming in my eyes now. Once I cleared the tears out of my eyes I said, "Chiron, what is that arch actually?"

"Percy", Chiron said, "That's the _**arch of the titans; **_it was formed in the golden age or as you call it the years of the titans. Kronos started it then all the titans agreed to put in their powers together it so it formed the first pure metal , which they used to form the arch, once you go in it is _**so **_difficult to get out. But if you do get out you'll have very much power."

"So that's why when I touched it I felt more…. Powerful"

"Yes so if you do want to go after your mom…. You can"

"Who'll go with me?"

"I'm in, Annabeth said. Hey count me in I haven't had action since…. A long time. Nico said too. "Blahhh, me tooooo!" Grover said. "I go with Percy!" Tyson bellowed.

"Wait", Chiron said, "remember the great prophecy?"

"Ummm, yeah sure Chiron why?" Annabeth said.

"What is the prophecy then?" Chiron said.

Annabeth began to recite the prophecy that Rachel, the new oracle said:

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call**_

_**To storm or fire, the world must fall**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath**_

_**And foes bear arms to the doors of death**_

"That's it isn't it?"

"Guys, I said what if they aren't all Demi-gods…. The seven that will answer the call…… I said.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted in my face," Rachel again?!"

"No, not Rachel…. I got other things in mind."

_**SORRY GUYS IF IT'S SO SHORT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK CAN YOU HEL ME SO I CAN MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME? THANKS.**_


End file.
